Bring me to Life
by SketchyShade
Summary: Something happened to the rest of Axel's remaining family... How will he cope? Can Jude pull him out of the darkness? Or will he forever be alone? Warning- Character Death Don't like Don't read simple as! This is Jude x Axel guys!


**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **...**

 **Alice: Hey! Where's Flora?**

 **Me: This here is the story you recommended, so Flora unfortunately wont be with us for this one!**

 **Alice: Aww...**

 **Me: Anyway, Alice of course as you can see I'll write this story, believe it or not I've actually been thinking of the same thing... That's normal right?**

 **Alice: Spooky! We thought of the same story!**

 **Me: Let's just continue shall we?**

 **Alice: Right! Enjoy minna!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **~Beginning~**

It was a normal day, everyone woke up, got dressed and ready to play football

"Pass it here Nathan!"

"Hai!"

They continued playing until practice was over, they all went to the dinning room to eat lunch

"I'm going to get some more water guys" said Axel, he got up and went to get a bottle, filling up his glass, he was about to drink it but someone called his name

"Gouenji it's for you"

"Arigatou"

He took the phone and listened, thinking it was his father

"Hai, hai, hai"

Axel's eyes widened, what he was hearing wasn't true was it? It couldn't be!

The glass slipped from his hand, smashing on the floor, the noise caught the Inazuma Eleven's team attention as they all ran to the kitchen, what they saw though... Axel's eyes were wide open, with fear and pain he was clenching his fists as he whispered one word

"No..."

Axel bolted out of the room outside the building heading God knows where

"Axel!" shouted Jude, he and all the other players and managers ran after the flame striker, once they realised where Axel was running, their hearts dropped to their stomaches

...

...

...

...

...

The Hospital

...

"Axel Blaze, they're in room 10"

"Arigatou"

Jude just managed to grab Axel's shoulder to stop him

"Axel what happened?"

"Let me go Jude! I need to go!"

"Axel stop struggling!"

"Jude please!"

"..."

"...Please...please Jude... please..." said Axel in a shaky voice, Jude finally let go of him but not before he said

"Let me come with you"

Axel nodded, he knew Jude long enough, they _were_ childhood friends after all, Axel's first friend

"Come on"

The two silently walked, leaving the rest of the team behind

"..."

"..."

All that could be heard were the steps they were taking, the air they were breathing, the fear that was creeping

They were in front of room 10 now, Axel hesitantly and shakily opened the door, and gasped then screamed

"Father! Yuuka!"

Axel ran forward and grabbed his father's hand along with his sister's

"F-father? Yuuka?"

"Onii-chan"

"Yuuka! Are you okay?!"

"It hurts onii-chan, it hurts"

"Shuuya?"

"Father! Are you alright?!"

The man chuckled weakly

"I've had better days my son"

"What happened?"

"..We... were attacked..."

"W-who did this? Who did this to you?!"

"K-Kageyama, he did this"

"Why?! Hasn't he brought us all enough pain?! What more does he want?!"

Axel's father looked at his angel, then stroked his hair softly

"It's okay Axel, it's okay"

"No! It's not! It's not fair! Yuuka only recently came out of her coma! I don't want to lose her all over again! I don't want to lose you!"

"My angel, neither of us will survive this as much as I hate to say... I've talked to Jude's father, he will take care of you..."

"NO!"

"Axel..."

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER FATHER! I WANT YOU!"

"You don't have to view him as your father, he hasn't adopted you, Axel please, just this once, listen to me"

"Please father! I know you'll survive this! You will! Neither you or Yuuka will die okay?!"

"Axel"

"Please... I don't want to lose you, I don't want to be alone..."

Jude hated this, this was just like the time he and Celia lost their parents, but they had each other, at least one family member who is still alive, Axel had no one, and what's worse? Axel had to witness their death, right here

"My little angel, you won't be alone, Jude will be with you, he will take good care of you, please Axel"

"I don't want you to go..."

Axel transformed into his angel form and hugged them both

"Heh, Yuuka and I may not be going to the Heaven where you live, but, we will see each other again someday, now Axel, it's our turn to watch over you"

"Father..."

"Spread you wing my boy, like the saying goes, Angels tread where Feathers fall"

"Can't wait for mine to fall..."

Father and son, hugging like there's no tomorrow

"I have one final wish Axel"

"What is it?"

"Don't ever stop playing football, keep on giving hope to everyone, like an angel"

"...Okay..."

"Go on now, Yuuka wants to hear you too"

Axel moved to his sister, his beloved little sister, she just came out of her coma, and now she is pain all over again

"Yuuka?"

"Hai? Onii-chan?"

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts onii-chan, but I'll be okay! Father said that me and him will go to a happy place and see our mother! And we'll be angels too! Just like you!"

Axel looked at his father who smiled, Axel gulped and tried to stop any tears from falling

"I can't wait to see you again... Yuuka, then we'll all be happy"

"Mhm... always... ha...ppy..."

"Y-Yuuka?"

"Goodbye... onii-chan... one last hug?"

Axel gives Yuuka the best hug he had ever given her

"You are the best big brother ever... Until we meet again..."

"Until we meet again... my family"

Then, their eyes close, their breathing stops, they both go limp

...

...

...

...

...

...

Axel... breaks

 **~Time Skip~**

Axel had never felt so numb before, he felt empty, broken, lifeless, traits no angel should have

He was lying on a queen sized bed, hugging himself, he had been in that position for a while, the IE team tried to get him to talk, but to no avail

"Axel?"

"..."

"I just wanted to tell you dinner is ready"

"..."

"Would you like anything? Are you hungry?"

"..."

What could Axel say to that? He couldn't even feel his body, how was he suppose to know if he was tired or not?

"Axel..."

"..."

"Please Axel, just talk to me"

"..."

It was always like this, ever since he moved in with the Sharp family Jude has been checking on him 24/7, or was it every few hours? Day? Weeks? Axel didn't know, he wasn't keeping track of time, all he did was sit there

He felt the bed go lower like someone was sitting next to him, but he still didn't turn

A hand stroked his hair, arms and back, it felt so warm

"Axel, I had a feeling you wouldn't want any food, but please, just eat a bit, or drink something... please"

Axel slowly turned, his muscles ached from being in that fixed position for so long

Jude helped Axel sit up, in a comfortable position, what scared him slightly was that Axel's face was completely emotionless, nothing could be read, almost like he was... Giving up

Jude put the glass of water in Axel's mouth, helping him swallow

Axle only just realised how thirsty he was, he gulped down the whole glass, breathing heavily by the lack of air

"Axel when was the last time you drank water?"

How was he suppose to know? He didn't even know what day of the week it was or what month it was!

"sigh Here... Eat this"

Axel happily ate the food, his mouth was dry again, he needed more water, he shook Jude weakly by his sleeve and put the glass in his face

"I'll get you some more then"

Axel sat there alone, looking around the room, this was the first time he actually took in the detail, but there was something in the room that stood out the most out of everything, a photo, of him and his family, smiling, he was a child, in angel form on the top of the picture smiling in a position as if he were a superhero, his mother was looking at him with smiling eyes and mouth, his father was holding Yuuka, the girl was pointing happily at the angel, his father was giving a big grin, his arms around his mothers shoulders

'All of us together...'

"Axel?" Axel turned to see Jude with more water, in fact he brought the whole bottle, with the glass

"Here"

Axel drank a lot of water, his body was starting to feel again, and it felt strangely good

"Axel... you haven't smiled for 2 whole months... Just one smile?"

No matter how hard Axel tried, his lips just wouldn't curve upwards

Jude thought of something then grinned

"Hey Axel... Are you still ticklish?"

Axel tensed ever so slightly, but that was all Jude needed, he went for one of Axel's most ticklish spots... His ribs

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It had been so long since Jude or anyone heard Axel laugh, it was a beautiful sound

"NO PLEASE HAHAHAHA PLEASE JU-U-U-UDE S-S-S-S-STOOOP HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jude finally gave mercy to the poor angel

"It feels good to see that smile on your face, and that merry laughter in our ears, we miss you, Axel"

Axel widened his eyes, had they really missed him so much?

"I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing you need to be sorry for Axel, you just needed help to go to the right direction"

"..."

"I miss you, Axel"

Jude grabbed Axel's waist and took his lips

Axel was slightly shocked by the sudden kiss, but happily kissed back

'That's right' he thought

'I'll always have someone there for me, even if I can't see them, I know they're there, hopefully one day we can see each other again, my family'

"Us too Axel" said Yuuka, though she knew Axel couldn't hear her

"Why are you angry?"

"I don't like how he's kissing him! Jude! Axel is my son! Stop touching him!"

"It's pointless you know, and besides, what;s so wrong for Axel to have a boyfriend?"

"I WANT AXEL TO KEEP HIS INNOCENCE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

The woman laughed, she was an exact replica of the woman in the picture, Axel's mother

"Oh how I missed talking to you all"

"When do you think onii-chan will come with us?"

"I don't know sweetie, but we will make sure he will always be safe, like Guardian Angels"

 **~End~**

 **Me: OMG THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

 **Alice: WHY WHY WHY?!**

 **Me: You're the one who said that you wanted something tragic to happen to Axel's family, so there you go**

 **Alice: I know! But still...**

 **Me: Please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary, with ANY ship you want, tell me who is Dominant and who is Submissive in the relationship, and I'll try and type it for you! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice: GOODBYE MINNA! X3**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


End file.
